


What if...

by theflamboyantdancer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Feels, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamboyantdancer/pseuds/theflamboyantdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell and Phil Lester are very good friends and flatmates. But what if a night of drinking changes their lives forever? WARNING! Smut, swearing, conflicts, drama and possibly triggering subjects. Rated M for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Whaaaaat? Another Phan series from me? What am I doing with my life?**

**XD**

**Anyway, this is gonna be a new series. Idk where I'm going with it. The idea just came up suddenly. But I will say this...**

**SMUT. And probably lots of it. Angst and confusing feelings as well. Be prepared for Pheels.**

**Warning! Smut in this chapter! Again, Smut! Ahead! You have been warned.**

**And as always, enjoy~! :3 3**

* * *

**What if...**

**Chapter 1**

Daniel Howell and Philip Lester were very internet famous. They got recognized almost every time they went out. Of course it was stressful. With all the rumors and allegations that they were a couple. It was a complete lie, though. They were just really good friends. They had a bromance like no other. It was completely platonic. Both Dan and Phil knew this.

Though, the Phangirls refused to believe this. Whenever they would browse tumblr, or any social media website, they would see it. The amount of Phanfiction. The Phanart. Everything that had to do with their ship name 'Phan'. It didn't really get in the way of their friendship. But they often had to be careful about what they said in public around their fans. They might take it the wrong way. Dan and Phil loved their fans but having to watch what they said all the time was more than a little stressful for both of them. They were now on their way to a house party one of their friends was hosting. It was going to be fun. They weren't planning on drinking too much but sometimes Dan ended up having a little bit too much. Leaving Phil to carry his stumbling ass home. Sometimes Phil wonders why he puts up with Dan. Dan often wonders the same when he catches Phil eating his cereal at 2 A.M.

**Dan's POV**

We finally get to our friends house. (Yes, we do actually have friends.) The party was in full swing. There were people dancing as music played in the other room. Drinks were out and everyone seemed to be having a good time. We said hello to a couple of our friends and got drinks. We talked to some more people, got in some good laughs and had a wonderful time. That's really all I remember before waking up the next morning with a throbbing headache and a warm body next to me. Uh oh.

**Phil's POV**

The party was in full swing when we got there. Dan and I decided to drink a little as well. It couldn't hurt, right? I saw a couple of guys challenging each other to a drink off and I cringe. I was getting Uni flashbacks again. Dan saw me cringe and laughed. I pouted slightly but laughed with him. Everything was fine until Dan started drinking a little bit too much.

'Here we go...' I thought to myself. I always ended up helping Dan home when he was drunk. Well, someone had to do it. I didn't want him passing out in the street. That would be terrible. About three hours into the party, Dan was a little more than tipsy. He was full on flirting with anything that had two legs and a brain. I decided that Dan had had enough and said goodbye to everyone before carefully moving Dan out the door.

I had a bit of trouble keeping Dan steady. He was awfully heavy too. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and snaked my arm around his waist to hold him up so he didn't fall flat on his face. I was still a giggly mess as well. If anyone had saw us out like this, stumbling like fools on the pavement, then I'm pretty sure I would be embarrassed for the rest of my life.

As we made it back to our flat and I opened the door, Dan start mumbling some nonsense I can't really understand. I knew he was going to feel this in the morning. That's when he suddenly pushed me against the wall as soon as I close the to our flat.

"Phil..." Dan slurred, his body pressing against mine and I couldn't help but whimper slightly. My mind was foggy enough. I didn't need Dan's sexy voice to make it even foggier. Wait, did I just think Dan's voice was sexy?

"Dan...stop. You're too drunk." I said, giggling slightly as I try to push him away from me. He pins my wrists to the wall.

"Sssooo? You're not gonna stop me. I know you." Dan said and smirked, giving me a look that said 'we are doing this, right now'. I gulp slightly, melting at the look he was giving me with his perfect eyes. He starts to lean in closer, pressing his body harder against mine. I can feel his erection pressing against my thigh. Oh, God.

I can't help but gasp softly as he moves his hips and presses his hard length against my now growing erection. He takes advantage of my open mouth and kisses me. Tongue and all. I moan as he aggressively moves his hips against mine. Damn, he was aggressive when he was horny. He breaks away from the kiss, both of us panting heavily. He lets go of my wrists and I smirk. I switch our positions, pressing Dan against the wall before he could blink. I lean down and began to play with his neck, knowing his one weak spot.

"Oh, Phil...oh shit. N-not ther-ah!" Dan cried out, not so softly as I bit down gently on one specific spot on the side of Dan's neck. His hands went up and latched onto my hair and pulled. I let out a quiet moan and bit down slightly harder, causing Dan to cry out more in pleasure. A lot of people view me as 'cute' and almost 'innocent'. And I would like to keep it that way. If only they knew what I was like in bed. I was a completely different person. Dominant, kind of aggressive, almost kinky in a way.

Suddenly a light came on in the hallway outside our door. It was our neighbor. Shit. I let go of Dan's neck and led him upstairs to the closest bedroom, which happened to be my room. I led him in and push him down on the bed, pulling my top off. I couldn't hide my desires anymore. I just hoped Dan remembered this in the morning or that is going to be a very awkward conversation.

A few minutes later, we were completely naked, panting, kissing, sucking, licking, every inch of each other. There was so much passion and heat. I could hardly think straight. If we weren't intoxicated like we were, it would have been perfect. There was so much desire. I felt every last inch of his perfect body. He racked his nails down my back and I moan as I fill him. He was moaning, no, more like screaming under me. I loved every moment of it. Every breath he took gave me more motivation to please him. Every touch was like an electric shock and every moan was music to my ears. I knew he was getting close. His moans were more desperate.

"Fuck! Please, Phil! Please, Daddy. I need it. Please make me cum." Dan moaned desperately into my shoulder, digging his nails into my back again. I loved that he called me 'Daddy'. I might tease him with that later. He was so perfect like this, screaming my name as I pound him into oblivion.

I bite down on his neck, sending him over the edge. He screamed my name so loud I'm sure it woke up the neighbors. He came all over our stomachs. I felt him tighten up around me and I cum inside him with a few moans against his neck. I let go of his neck, sweat sticking to our skin. I lay down next to him, in complete bliss. Both of our heavy panting was heard in the room. Soon everything went quiet, followed by soft snoring from Dan. I smiled and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you, Dan." I said before falling into a wonderful deep sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! How is everyone today?**

**Okay guys, here is the deal. I need more feedback for this fanfic. I have no idea what you guys think of it so far and I would really like to know. :3**

**Please comment and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I have two other Phanfics! One is completed and another is ongoing. I update regularly! If you wanna check those out you can!**

**And as always, enjoy! :3 3**

* * *

**What if...**

**Chapter 2**

**Dan's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. The only memories I had were of going to the house party and nothing else after that. I must have got pissed off my ass. I groan and roll over, not expecting to feel something warm and breathing right next to me. My eyes shot open and I was blinded by the light coming into the room for a second. I look over and I see someone lying in bed next to me. Saying I freaked out would be an understatement.

I yelp and scoot back, ending up falling off of the bed with a thud. I, thankfully, took some of the blanket with me. I then realize I was completely naked. Oh no. Oh god. Who did I take home last night? Was Phil up? Oh no. Oh shit. This wasn't happening. I look at the blanket and made another really horribly realization. This was Phil's duvet. It was bright, with blue and green on it. Mine was as black as my soul. I was in Phil's room as well. That's when I heard a groan come from the bed. Shit.

I scramble to my feet and quickly find my boxers. Putting them on, I look at the bed and see Phil, who had rolled over and was in the weirdest position imaginable. He was still asleep, thankfully. I began to think quickly.

Shit, what the fuck happened last night? Did we actually...? The slight uncomfortable feeling in my backside confirmed this. Fuck! Was I really Phil's bitch last night? No! That can't be! I have more self control than that! I know I do. I didn't understand how this could have happened but now that I think about it, it made perfect sense. I was usually either the giggly drunk or the horny drunk. Apparently, last night it was the latter.

I quickly went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I could smell Phil on me. Not that he smelled bad. I just couldn't wrap my head around this. What was going to happen now? It was going to so awkward, knowing I had done that with my BEST FRIEND. And I had to admit, I wasn't as tense anymore. I felt...satisfied. As much as I hated to admit it.

I got in the shower as soon as it got warm and began scrubbing. I wanted to feel offended, or violated or something. But I actually felt fine. I felt like nothing had changed but if felt weird just knowing I got laid last night. By Phil no less.

I began to wash when I started to get flash backs of what happened last night. Phil helping me home, getting in the flat, then...oh God. I find myself blushing as the memories flood back. I try to block them out but they just keep coming. I arch my back and let out a breathy moan as I remember the feeling of Phil inside of me, hitting that spot just right...

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I jump and almost slip in the shower. Shit, was I seriously hard right now? Nope, nope nope. Think of something else! Quick!

"Dan? Are you okay in there?" I hear Phil say from on the other side of the door.

"U-uh. Yeah I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute!" I shout over the shower. I couldn't tell Phil that I remembered practically everything we did last night. I just couldn't.

I washed the rest of my body, trying to get rid of the massive headache I had. It wasn't working of course. I was wondering when I was going to throw up. It usually happened every time I drank over my limit. I get out of the shower and realize I didn't bring any clothes in with me. Well fuck.

I slowly open the door and creep out. I was about to dash for my room when I bump into Phil, causing the most manliest scream ever to come out of my throat. Phil starts to laugh almost hysterically while I was standing there, wet and in just a towel, with a hand on my chest like I was having a heart attack.

"Damn it Phil! Why do you insist on sneaking around all the fucking time?! Jesus Christ." I said, panting slightly from the scare. He looks at me and laughs again, but this time I join in. He then looks at my neck and chest, bites his lip and blushes before turning away.

"Uh...I'm going to go...make breakfast." Phil says and heads off towards the kitchen. I stare at him for a moment before I realize something, I hadn't looked in the mirror at all. Now I was kind of scared to look. I could only imagine what kind of marks Phil had left on me last night. Now that I think about it, my neck did hurt a bit.

I walked into my room and shut the door, feeling rather exhausted. I look in my huge mirror and gasp. There were lovebites all over my neck and some on my chest. Even a few bite marks as well. I blush. Last night must have been pretty damn amazing. If only it wasn't Phil who had caused me to feel that good.

**Phil's POV**

I think he remembers what happened last night. I can't tell, though. He seems out of it. Which is understandable. I'll understand if he hates me. He will probably confront me about it later after he sees all of the marks I left on him. In retrospect, he left some on me too. And scratches. I could still feel the stinging on my back. I think he might have broken skin last night. I smile at the thought.

I got dressed after not finding Dan next to me. I assumed he would be in the bathroom so I checked on him. He said he would be out in a minute so I left the hallway and went back into my room and picked up all of the clothes that were scattered all over the floor. I sighed and put them in the laundry.

I walked back out and ran into Dan. He gave a loud screech of fear and jumped back from me. I couldn't help but laugh at his girly scream. I kept laughing even when he was yelling at me. Then he finally joined in and laughed with me. It was a good few seconds of joy until I look at his neck and chest. I bite my lip unconsciously and blush. I mumbled that I was going to make breakfast and walked into the kitchen.

I started to make some toast and some horrible thoughts start to fill my head. What if he wants to move out? What if he leaves and I never see him again? What if Dan hates me for what we did? A bunch of 'what if's' filled my mind and I felt like I could start crying. I didn't want Dan to leave. I stop my thoughts as I hear Dan come down. Oh no. He sounds angry the way he is stomping down the stairs. I really hope he isn't angry with me. But then again, he has every right to be.

 


End file.
